


OBEY

by marbusoda



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Au where Becky defeats Mayapple and rules the world, Becky gives no shits, Becky is sca r y, Crow got cronchy back, Dystopia, Everything's gone to shit, Mayapple's fucking pissed at Becks, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rebellions, The trapped royals are s a d and a n g e r y, and everyone's fucking ooc but im t r y ing, i will add more tags i s w ear, this is probably gonna be slow burn bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbusoda/pseuds/marbusoda
Summary: She was victorious.Becky had managed to do what no villian could. Rule the world. She had defeated the princess and her former boss who opposed her. Now she has a whole  cooperate empire to herself. Becky had already taken over almost all of the kingdoms, and destoryed every resistance group that were againist her.Everything was going according to plan.~~~Crow couldn't believe he had to do this.Mayapple says that he had to, "For the world's sake," she would tell him. So he had no choice but to be the hero for once... Well.If the others trust him, that is.





	1. Prologue: The World in Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOO BOY THIS IS MY FIRST FULL FLEDGED STORY- I'm actually really excited how this would turn out!!! Let me know if you guys like it!

"M-Ms. Rockler!"

Becky looked up from her paperwork, and gazed straight at a nicely dressed minion. They were visibly shaking as they approached the empress. It was not uncommon to see minions fear Becky. Every minion feared to disappoint her, mostly because those who do, usually don't come back alive.

"What is it?" She asked in her normal, monotone voice that sends shivers down the minion's spine.

"W-Well i-it's just..." The minion gulped "N-none of the search parties... Found M-Mayapple or C-Crow..." They quickly raised their arms to cover themselves, and braced for anything that could happen but nothing came. The minion slowly lower their arms and looked at their boss. Becky had an unreadable expression. It was almost that she felt no emotion what so ever.

"No sign of them either?"

"N-no m-m'am"

"...How dissappointing"

 _Oh God... Please have mercy on me_ The terrified minion thought as Becky's icy cold stare pierced their could. Suddenly, the empress got up her seat. "M-Ms. Rockler?" The minion squeaked. "W-What are you-"

"Quiet."

The minion immediately shuts up.

"...You had one job. You were suppose to find them. And well. You failed a simply task." Becky said, her monotone voice was laced with venom. If it weren't for the mask the minion was wearing, they would be visibly pale.

"They might be still out there, and they might be planning something againist me. I want to do a better job and find them. That is.... If you survive the fall."

"M-Ms. Rockle-"

Before the minion could plea for mercy, Becky had pressed a red button on her desk, causing a trapdoor to open beneath the minion's feet. They let out a terrified scream as they plunged into the dark hole. The scream grew quieter, and quieter, until finally there was silence.

Becky show no emotion over the minion's fall but instead, she walked towards her office window, the clik clacking of her heels echoing throughout the large office. She gazed at the gloomy city beneath her.

The world was so much duller when she took over. Everyone was assigned a purpose, and they were expected to do it in the same exact routine. Those who rebel face severe punishments ranging from jail time to even death. She had created a terrifying world.

And she was proud of it.


	2. Chapter One: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a flashback happens and Mayapple wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im sorry for not being active i swesr im gonna be ac tive

_"Come on Mayapple! Don't you dare give up!"_

_The injured villian, who the princess was carrying over he shoulder, encouraged as Mayapple got back up from another beam sent by Becky. She couldn't give up. The world, her kingdom, her friends. They were all counting on her, and she knew that. The princess will not let them down._

_The Reaperbots steadily hovered in a straight line, low enough for Mayapple to reach and use them to her advantage. She would punch one bot, while muttering a quiet apology, and the robot would be sent flying to Becky's capsule, damaging it in the process._

_The capsule soon began to move, making it harder to hit. The secretary continued the process of moving and shooting Mayapple with the deadly lazer. And god that thing hurt._

_Mayapple's dress was ruined and charred, and she had gained newfound burns, all thanks to Becky. The princess was of course in pain, but she kept moving. Crow on the other hand, was unable to move. His back was in a horrid condition, and he couldn't move anything below his waist, but miraculously, he is managing to stay alive, in time to be thrown into his own creation. 'A great way for a villian to die,' he'd call it._

_She knows that Becky's capsule is close to being destroyed. She just needs one more Reaperbot to end this chaos. The princess darted to the near volunteer. Mayapple was about to ready one last punch until sje and Crow were engulfed by the Doomhowitzer's lazer. Searing hot pain flashed throughout her body. It hurts. It eber hurts to even scream. The ahony ended when Mayapple finally collapsed with the villian she was carrying._

_Princess Mayapple was defeated._

* * *

"Are they gonna be ok!?"

"I-I hope... I did whatever I c-can to heal them."

The first thing Mayapple could hear was voices. One familiar and masculine, and the other was a feminine voice she never heard before. Who are they?

Mayapple could feel that she's laying on a bed, but it wasn't one of the luxurious ones she has back at her castle, but it felt lile an ordinary bed. She also couldn't feel any burns or oyher wounds. Strange... If this isn't some dungeon Becky made, then where is she?

Finally, the princess gather the strength to open her eyes and sit up. She groaned as her vision was trying to adjust to the light and new surroundings. 

"Mayapple! You're ok!" The masculine voice cried out. "Wh- _Oof!"_ Mayapple was suddenly engulfed into a tight hug. When her vision finally unblurred, she notices that the person hugging her had familiar blue armor with new scratches.

"Uh... Hey Mack. I'm glad to see you too, but could you let me go, please?" Mayapple said as kindly as she can. She still didn't forgive him for dumping her while she was being kidnapped. Finally, Mack pulled away.

"...Where am I?" The princess said as she looked around the room. "You're in a hideout." Mack replied. "I manage to save you... And Crow... From Becky-"

And just by the mention of her best friend's name, Mayapple frantically looked around for any sigh of Crow. "W-Where's Crow?!" She yelled.

"Whoa! Hey! Mayapple! Calm down-"

"H-He's still resting."

A new, meek voice cuts off Mack. Mayapple look over to the owner of the feminine voice. It belongs to a plump elf woman with red hair, emerald green eyes, and a face full of freckles. The princess assumes that the woman was a witch, due to her witch-like attire complete with a dull green, pointy hat and a wand hoister. 

"Is he ok?" Mayapple asks her.

"W-well..." The witch stuttered as she nervously rubbed her arm. "I did manage to heal his burn wounds with magic like yours but... I couldn't heal his back." 

Mayapple felt a pang of worry. "W-Why?"

This time, Mack spoke up. "Karma here said that her magic could only heal flesh wounds, not broken bones."

The witch, presumably named Karma, nodded solemnly. "I-I'm sorry..." She squeaked out.

"It's ok Karma. I understand!" Mayapple said with a comforting smile. "It's not your fault, plus, we can still help him out!"

There was a brief moment of an awkward silence, until Karma finally spoke out. "O-Oh um... Since you're now awake... My prince would l-like to see you." 

"Oh! Alright!"

"Hey Mayapple. Do you need help getting up-"

"No Mack. I am fine on my own. But thay's sweet of you to offer!"

Mayapple got up from the bed. She had just now notice how damaged and charred her dress really is, and lets out a sound of displeasure. Dammit Becky.

"Uhm... Mack? Could you watch the... Villian for a moment?" The witch asked the hero.

"Uh... Sure I guess." Mack replied as he sat down on the bed Mayapple laid on. 

Karma geastured the human princess to follow her. As the witch opened the door to leave, Mayapple readies herself for what's going to happen next


End file.
